It's the hard-knock life for us!
by FireHawk01
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Orphanages are the only places that ever left me feeling empty and full at the same time. Daya is recalling one of the memories from his Orphanage. Let's see what is it?


**_DISCLAIMER_**

 _This is a work of fiction. I do not own the cast. Every real ones belong to Reviews their real life. And every fake ones belong to Reviews their fake appearance. The incidents, and locations portrayed herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Any unauthorized duplication and / or distribution of this art without permission are totally restricted._

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE :** Hi, this is FireHawk01, again at your service. **Candy126** , **Purvi's niharika** , luv duo nd purvi, **ashmika kv shreya fan** , **Prachi22** , Lavisha, arooj, **kuki17** and a **rushi-nadia** Thanks for __feedback on my previous work._

 _This story revolves around Daya and his past life. On the request of Topaz007. I hope I make upto your expectations. R & R. Enjoy!_

 _The underlined part is from an imaginary TV show!_

* * *

 _Losing a parent is devastating. Having both taken from you can be life-shattering. It doesn't matter if they died at the same time or decades apart. For those of us who are orphans, particularly those of us who lost a parent or two young, it becomes more than defining characteristic, but the antecedent cause for just about everything in our lives._

 _Not that it's much better for adults who suffer the loss of a parent, who, on top of having to deal with their own personal grief, often have their whole mature lives disrupted._

 _And needless to say, whether a person has been one forever or it's still a recent thing, being an orphan on the touchy-freely holidays can suck._

 **A Father's Love Claims Fear & A Mother's Love Dries Tears.**

 **Love your parents because who don't have them, know their value.**

 **One day somebody asked me about my parents, I smiled and said any combination of 26 alphabets can never describe my great parents.** **Those people are so much lucky in this world, who have their parents alive and they can do so much for them to make them happy and healthy. so consider yourself LUCKY and pray that this Luck remains with you forever!**

" _Sister Daisy?"_

" _Yes, my child. Why are you here? You should be on bed after TV. Right?"_ , sister Daisy asked the seven year old boy.

 _I wanted to ask you something. May I?",_ the kid asked innocently.

" _Speak my son!" "_

" _Sister Daisy, what is a MUM and DADDY?"_ The child asked her.

Sister Daisy's face fell down and she felt like her heart was pinched _. "Where did you heard this, my son?"_

" _At the TV. They have a MUM and DADDY kinda thing. I tell you."_

 **Flash Back…**

Daya turned his full attention to the TV as the show fascinated and confused her. It was a Family Show. TV was never confusing, it was a big fun! But today the things were too confusing. The show airing was different than the anime Naruto or DragonBallZ. He was curious because this show had a MUM and DAD in it.

" _Okay. I'll do it later, Mum."_

Mum said _"No, do it right now."_ The woman on TV scolded the girl.  Daya turned to his friend sitting next to him who not really paying much attention to the TV, as he was busy with his The Green Lenten action figures.

" _But Mum…"_

" _Princess, listen to your Mum. It is all for your good."_ A man, called Father Spoke up and Daya's eyes were locked onto the screen. "The girl on TV has a MUM and FATHER. Why he and his friend's don't have those. Maybe sister Daisy knows."

" _What are you watching, Daya?"_ His friend, Sunil asked, interrupting Daya's thoughts _. "What a lame kinky show! Come, it's time to sleep."_

" _No, the show isn't lame! You go, I need to talk to sister Daisy. I'll catch you at the bedroom."_

" _As you wish!"_ he shrugged.

 **Back To Present…**

" _Sister Daisy, please tell that why we don't have a MUM and DADDY thing?"_ Daya asked with a curious expression.

" _What are you two talking?"_ It was Sister Agnes, another catholic at the **St. Louis Orphanage**.

" _Sister Anges, Daya wanted to know that why he don't have a MUM and DADDY."_ Sister Daisy told the lady.

" _Oh! So why don't we do inside thee room and talk."_ Trio went inside with Daya in centre of the two ladies. The smoke was rising from the fire in the fireplace, spreading light and dark at the same time. The both ladies sat on the chair around the fire place and Daya climbed in the lap of Sister Agnes.

" _So tell me, why you want to know Daya?"_

" _Well, I was watching TV and a show was on. I was confused to watch that the TV girl had a MUM and a DADDY but I don't have one. Is a MUM and DADDY only for girls?"_

" _So a naughty brat wanted to learn something, interesting."_ Sister Agnes said and Daya grinned sheepishly.

" _A woman in relation to her child or children is called a mother and a man in relation to his child or children is called a father. A Mum is Daddy's best friend."  
"Daddy's best friend?"_ he repeated slightly confused of the phrase _. "Oooo… So that's why they are together."_ He said with a cute chuckle that brought a curve in Sister Agnes and Sister Daisy's face.

" _Did I had a DADDY and MUM?"_ Daya asked quietly, innocently.

" _yes."_ Sister Daisy replied. She added _"Every child has."_

" _Every child! But where is mine? What happened to them? Did they get lost? Can we find them like I found my math's book under the drawer?"_ Daya asked with sad eyes. Sister Daisy hate to see those eyes.

Sister Daisy treid to find the right words _, "Daya, you had a Mum and Daddy once. In fact all the kids had. But one, who comes in this world, has to go one day or the other. It is the law of nature. We have to bow before them. We can change it. The God, who created us, loves good people and when He wanted he calls some people back to His Place. Your Mum and Daddy were very good people so one day God called them back to Him and since that day you are here and as are the other children. You understand what I mean?"_ Daya nodded quietly.

" _So child pray to God that where your Mum and Daddy are, make them happy."_ Sister Agnes said.

"Okay!" _Daya said and closed his eyes. "Please God! Keep my mum and Daddy safe and sound always."_

" _Time to sleep, it's already 10 and you have to go to school tomorrow morning. Right?"_ Sister Daisy said and Daya nodded.

Sister Daisy held Daya's one hand and Sister Agnes held Daya's other hand and trio went to the bed room with a row of 10 beds. They laid Daya on his bed, covered him with blanket and patted him.

" _Good night, child."_

" _Good night sister Agnes. Good night sister Daisy."_ Daya smiled and closed his eyes.

 **Three Decades Later…**

Daya was at St. Louis Orphanage celebrating his Birthday with the other orphan kids. He frequented the orphanage. It was his home, where he was up brought and he was given love, affection and confidence.

"When did your parents die?"

"Are you orphan?"

"How it happened?"

He had no answer but to him the "Orphan" status was an important component of his life. He had many questions, especially about how, when, where and why their parents died. But his Orphanage and his CID team gave him a family, a Daddy in the form of ACP Pradyuman, a Mum in the form of Sister Agnes and Sister Daisy, a big brother & firend in the form of Abhijeet, little brother in the form of Fredricks, Sachin and Vivek and sisters in the form of Purvi, Tarika and Niyati. Life was perfect for him now.

 _"Orphanages are the only places that ever left me feeling empty and full at the same time."_

 _― John M. Simmons_


End file.
